So vapires sing the Blues Therapy
by Nishido
Summary: This is a song about the sadness of the undead.
1. Chapter 1

—The most extrange thing happen to me the other day, doc.

—Would you like to talk to me about it, Terry?

—Of course. Well, I was walking down by some who know which street in the middle of the good old London. As you know I was in a business trip to there last week and things wasn't going on very well that we'll say then. As I walked by that street thinking about my life, little by little I was getting as miserable as the bloody hell, Do you got me? Because in such a rainy evening, in such gloomy place, in that very moment, I was just sick of everything. All I could do was to remember that I had no luck, no luck at all with anything; come on! Name it: girls, guys, money, my favourite videogame; not one of those aspect in my live give me le littlest happiness, at least no at thar moment. Depress was the name of my feelings, because I knew I was about to hit rock bottom. But still it wasn't so bad, "hold it" I tell to myself, "don't go jump off a bridge , there is no use in that" I keep saying to myself; I mean, I felt terrible, but wasn't not so bad that a drink or two wouldn't help, just a bit perhaps.

Then, all of a sudden when I look to my right, I found the proof that I wasn't complete lost yet, it was a kind of gothic bar, pub or whatever those vampire wannabes call it. Trust me, in my mind it was just perfect for me in that moment and I knew I was right. Think it this way: I wanted to drink, but didn't wanted to be alone, also, despite my undesire for loneliness, it was almost sure that nobody will even try to talk to me in such a place (cause I'm everything but gothic, as you know). And you know what else? The possibility that my out of place presence star a brawl was actually cheering me up! So God bless those freaks and their bar, pub or whatever those britts name it, cause that place realy was like a blessing to a real lost soul like me.

—So you enter to the bar. What happen then?

—Well, doc. For some reason, you pick which, that dark /nihilistic /unconformist ambient suited me as perfect as my own skin, nothing strange considering my horrible mood, which was getting worse and worse by the minute. Oh man! That full of darkness place was getting me real sad, even more that was I already were before. It was for that damn silence only disturbed by the rumour of those incoherent going no where conversations about death and it's greatness that those stupid children were having. What the bloody hell they can possibly know about pain if they don't have ever walk a mile in shoes like mine in their whole short meaningless life? Jerks!

—Hum… I have started to sense some aggression in you for that clase of people. Do you want to talk a little about it, Terry?

—I don't know, maybe later. I rather to continue my narration.

—Very well, please carry on.

—As I was saying; in some other day I would have the mercy of take them out of their ignorance, but that day I was the most miserable human being alive, and with a very little care about anything but my own sorrow. So I just let them revolve around their misery as a show of courtesy. After all, they werw doing the same for me. So, Good melancholic kids! Well, this is getting far too long, doesn't? So lets move to the important part. It's music time!

My attention was suddenly attracted to that gorgeous short hair blonde that passed behind me. I notice her with the corner of my eye when she entered to the bar, not because the presence of a pretty woman could do any good for the humour I had, but because she, with her sexy pink short dress, half thighs long silk also pale pink stockings and her black leather little boots, looked almost as out of place as me, and that is a lot to say. So curious as I am, with no seconds intentions in my mind, proceeded to check her out from up to down, wondering what could possibly a girl like her be doing there. I remember I Amuse myself with the idea of she being about to pull out a huge machinegun from that guitar case she was carrying, and later open fire like in a Tarantino's movie for no good reason over all the presents. Like I said, just like in a Tarantino's movie.

But it didn't happen. No, it was just a guitar, well, it's actually my favourite kind of guitar (imagine the odds). Seemed then that there will be music around. Which I didn't care about, only thinking about I will just gonna continuing calling shot after shot until I get so wasted that anything sounds like a chorus of angels to me. Blessed liquid happiness in the booze, welcome will be.

Speaking of that, I thought that there most be something _special_ spicing my drinks, because that and only that could be the only explanation for what you saw then. "Did I really saw a walking French doll or my alcoholised senses are starting to joking around?" I thought, but I hadn't drink that much, I mean, not so much to make me see ghost or something like that, so maybe that little lady could be real after all. Once she got to the stage along with the blonde girl, I decided to gave her a good hard look. Wow! She was the palest, saddest looking girl I have ever seen, no doubt about it. Her kinda of silver hair and golden melancholic big eyes really gave her a beyond the grave look that surely all the posers around her envy with all their harts. When she notice me sight over her, with out any angry nor other feeling in particular she look me back. Our eyes crossed for a second and I just couldn't avoid to feel kinda of ashamed, I don't know why but I looked away, perhaps trying to escape from her immense sorrow, cause I had enough of my own, remember? Anyhow and almost like if I wanna to apologise for being so rude staring at her, I looked for her eyes again, but surprise! Now she was wearing those classic Blues Brothers like shades; she was also sitting on a tall stood, with a microphone in front at her and a harmonica in her hands. "So she is part of the band" I easily guess. Then she started to counting with her gloomy voice "One, two… One, two, three, four…" and suddenly a great blues started to sound, both ladies were playing it with a big deal of feeling and a lot of talent; but that was not the biggest surprise.

When the music stared the lights in the stage revealed a third member of the group. This half of a mile tall guy, dressing an unusual red coat and a enormous hat of the same colour, just like out of nowhere he joined the ladies in their performance playing his extravagant clovered cross shaped guitar. I wanted to take my time to study the guy like I did with the ladies, but the darkness in his voice as he started to sing make my jaw fall to the ground. Perplex all I could did was to listen. So I listen.


	2. Chapter 2

In nights like this

I crave for blood

But I can't stop thinking

In the girl I love.

And I want she live forever

And with me.

But she doesn't think about it

Not a bit.

And I want she live forever

And with me

But she doesn't seems to want it

Want my gift.

(Instrumental brake, then the little lady sings)

In nights like this

I crave for blood

But I can't stop thinking

That life is too long.

All I want is something change

Change me

'Cause I be like this forever

and I'm sick.

All I want is something change

End my pain

But my hart will keep on pumping

This curse thru my veins…

Oh my veins!

(After a new great instrumental brake, now is the turn for the gorgeous blonde)

In nights like this

I crave for blood

But I can't stop thinking

That I'm alone.

All I want is someone hear me

It'll be ok.

Don't care how the blood taste

I'll obey.

All I want is someone care me.

Feel alive.

If I could share this bloody feelings

I'll be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

—Well, well, well. I lost myself in my own thinking after hearing that so well played sad, sad song. The voices of the ladies stabbed me in the hart merciless, the playing in general crush me with it's power and soul, their deeps emotions pass thru me like an army from hell. And guess what: I have never feel so alive, so happy in my whole life. It was just a song, and at the same time was so much more.

—So, tell me Terry: What is your conclusion?

—Doctor, I don't need more sadness neither therapy anymore. I can tell for sure that I'm now heal from everything was hurting me when I get here. And I tell you more: after I have clap enough, grateful cheering the strange band, I paid for my drinks (a lot less than I thought I'll need) and head for the door. But In my way out I noticed a very serious dressed woman with long blond straight hair and big glasses. Thank God I was then in a better mood, or else later on I'll surely feel regrets for no sharing a drink with such blue electric eyes lady, who turn out to be incredible interesting and even offers me a new job in her Institution because of my military experience and talents. See? My luck, just like my attitude is changing to better altogether. Now I'm thinking positive again, and that's great, because the music is wonderful and the company is even better. So I'll gonna get going now, my new job is waiting for me and those vampires won't gonna kill themselves. Good bye, Doctor. We'll never see again.

Terry left the place without saying anything else. Just leave, so happy now, but without anwering any cuestion…


End file.
